Goodbye Jobless
by K.Nyna
Summary: Cho Kyu Hyun akhirnya merdeka dari pengangguran..


**Cho Kyu Hyun & Kim Hye Na (OC)**

 **Friendship | T**

 **.**

 **GOODBYE JOBLESS**

 **.**

Cho Kyu Hyun pengangguran. Suatu 'pekerjaan' yang sama sekali tak patut dibanggakan. Ditambah statusnya yang _jones_ membuat hidupnya terasa lebih mengenaskan. Tak ada uang, tak ada pekerjaan, tak ada tempat tinggal. Siapa yang mau?

Hitung-hitung sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ia tak bekerja semenjak lulus sekolah. Kyu Hyun tak bisa menyalahkan keadaan keluarganya yang membuat ia tak bisa melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak ia masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Ibunya tak mau menikah lagi, kakak perempuannya sudah berumah tangga dan terpaksa ia ikut ibunya tinggal di rumah kakaknya. Dengan kata lain dia numpang hidup. Miris.

Akhir-akhir ini Kyu Hyun merasa tidak enak dengan kakak iparnya. Ia belum bisa membantu secara finansial. Belum bisa berdikari. Belum bisa membahagiakan ibunya. Belum bisa ini dan itu dengan uangnya sendiri. Betapa harga dirinya sebagai lelaki terinjak-injak.

Kyu Hyun tak bermaksud negatif tapi meski tak pernah mengutarakan langsung, ia yakin kakak iparnya sudah lelah membiayai hidupnya melihat bagaimana perubahan sikapnya yang jadi jutek.

Sementara ia hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia masih punya malu untuk bersuara dan protes pada seseorang yang memberinya makan siang dan malam.

Kyu Hyun bukannya tidak berusaha mencari pekerjaan. Namun pekerjaanlah yang seolah memusuhinya. Ia sudah mencoba peruntungan di banyak perusahaan yang membuka lowongan dengan minimal pendidikan SMA. Hanya ada dua hal yang terjadi. Pertama, jika ia tidak dipanggil, maka ia tak lulus administrasi. Kedua, jika ia dipanggil untuk melakukan _interview_ berarti ia memiliki secercah harapan untuk diterima bekerja. Dan sayangnya secercah harapan itu sungguh jarang terwujud. Ia ingin menangis namun egonya sebagai lelaki melarangnya untuk meneteskan airmata. Ia hanya bisa meronta-ronta dalam hati.

Sejujurnya ia sudah sangat lelah dengan rutinitas kesehariannya yang monoton. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia jarang keluar rumah. Seharian hanya ia habiskan dengan bolak-balik di dalam rumah. Bangun tidur, membersihkan diri, cuci piring, ngepel lantai, masak, makan, nonton tv, dengar musik, internetan, mengurus keponakan sementara kakak dan kakak iparnya bekerja. Hari-harinya tak pernah berbeda. Membosankan.

Lingkup pergaulannya juga sangat kecil. Ia hanya punya beberapa teman dekat saja, yang semuanya sudah punya pekerjaan mapan seperti dokter, polisi, pejabat pemerintah, dan lainnya.

Tak jarang ia merasa putus asa dan khawatir tentang masa depannya. Ia juga sudah mulai lelah memperjuangkan nasib. Tapi ia masih tak boleh menyerah. Anggap saja ia masih dalam proses membuat tangga untuk ia tapaki nanti. Ia harus berpikir positif saat kegagalan menyapanya. Dan terima kasih kepada ibu yang selalu memahami keadaannya. Terima kasih pula pada sahabat yang sudah mengizinkannya tinggal di rumah atap ini secara cuma-cuma. Setidaknya dengan begini ia bisa menyelamatkan harga dirinya dengan tidak membebankan biaya hidup pada kakak iparnya lagi.

Ia masih bisa hidup dari uang receh yang ia dapat dari keahliannya memperbaiki komputer atau sepeda tetangga yang rusak.

"Hei _ahjussi,_ kau sedang merenungkan apa pagi-pagi begini?"

Kyu Hyun memberengut saat kata _ahjussi_ meluncur sempurna di bibir Kim Hye Na yang sama sekali tak seksi itu. Gadis itu selalu muncul di waktu-waktu tak terduga. Selalu datang tanpa diundang dan pulang tanpa pamit.

Kyu Hyun satu tahun lebih tua dari Hye Na namun sejak kelas dua SMP mereka selalu sekelas. Saat pindah ke Seoul Kyu Hyun sempat berhenti sekolah lalu melanjutkannya lagi setahun kemudian, jadi ia harus mengulang dari tingkat yang sama dengan tahun sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memanggilku _ahjussi_? Menjengkelkan sekali!" Kyu Hyun protes bermenit-menit setelahnya. Hari ini otaknya lambat _loading._

"Lantas? Aku tak mau kalau harus memanggilmu oppa. Menggelikan sekali. Dan hari ini aku malas memanggil namamu. Lihat saja penampilanmu! Kau seperti _ahjussi-ahjussi_ gagal menikah," komentar Hye Na panjang lebar.

Kyu Hyun tak membantah. Ia tahu penampilannya sekarang kacau dan berantakan. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali rambutnya dikeramas. Ah, ia tak peduli!

Hye Na berdecak memperhatikan penampilan Kyu Hyun yang awut-awutan. Kaos oblong abu-abunya terlihat kusut, celana pendek selutut dengan bekas-bekas kecil tetesan minyak. Ia tak mau membayangkan bagaimana cara Kyu Hyun makan sehingga bisa meninggalkan jejak-jejak menjijikkan seperti itu. Tubuhnya juga terlihat tumbuh subur. "Kau benar-benar memprihatinkan. Baru tiga hari kita tak bertemu, badanmu hampir tak jauh berbeda dengan kerbau."

Desahan sebagai respon. Apa boleh buat. Ia sudah berusaha keras berperang melawan hasrat makannya. Tapi sayang, ia selalu kalah. Ia terlampau rakus saat sedang dalam _mode stress on._

"Satu lagi. Aku meminjamkan rumah atap bibiku bukan untuk kau buat berantakan. Astaga! Apa yang akan dikatakan bibiku jika melihat keadaan ini."

Hye Na masih terus mengoceh. Wanita memang selalu cerewet. Kyu Hyun bungkam tak mau memancing rusuh. Ia merasa tak punya tenaga meski sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk mi instan, segelas kopi instan dan tiga bungkus kimkibap kemasan.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. "Aku tidak yakin tempat ini layak disebut hunian manusia. Ini terlihat seperti kandang binatang."

Kyu Hyun diam. Tak mengubah posisi duduknya di lantai ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai tempat tidur sekaligus ruang tamu itu. Menekuk lutut dan menjadikannya sebagai sanggahan siku lengan untuk menopang dagu. Dan barangkali diamnya itu membuat Hye Na gemas dan melayangkan pukulan ke kepalanya. Kyu Hyun oleng, langsung mengubah posisi duduknya.

"YA! Cho Kyu! Kau masih waras kan?"

"Masih," jawabnya dengan nada mengkhayal seraya mengusap kepalanya yang kena pukul.

"Ya ampun! Aku tak percaya ini! Pantas saja tak ada satupun perempuan yang mau dekat denganmu."

"Ada."

"Siapa gadis tak beruntung itu?"

"Kau."

Hye Na mendengus. "Memangnya kapan aku pernah memandangmu sebagai laki-laki?"

"Di mataku kau masih tetap perempuan."

Lagi, kepala Kyu Hyun menjadi sasaran kekerasan dalam persahabatan. "Jika kau masih punya tenaga berdebat denganku, cepat bangun dan BERSIHKAN DIRIMU! DASAR KERBAU!"

"Dasar cerewet!" teriakan Hye Na dibalas Kyu Hyun dengan suara pelan nan loyo.

Hye Na dongkol setengah mati tapi memilih menyibukkan diri membersihkan rumah Kyu Hyun. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa mereka tetap bersahabat bahkan ketika mereka saling melontarkan kata-kata penghinaan. Mungkin benar apa kata orang, persahabatan layak disebut akrab jika kalian sudah saling menghina.

Kyu Hyun tak bergerak sama sekali bahkan ketika sapu yang digunakan Hye Na menggusur-gusur tubuhnya dengan sengaja.

Hye Na berdecak sekali lagi. Kali ini bahkan lebih keras dari makhluk pencetus decakan. Cicak.

"Hei! Masih mau meratapi nasib? Perlu kubantu membersihkan diri!?" Sapu sudah melayang ke udara. Siap bergerak jika Kyu Hyun tak segera beranjak.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kyu Hyun bangkit berdiri. Ia memang belum mandi tapi dimandikan dengan sapu lantai sungguh bukan ide yang bagus.

Ponsel di saku celana berdenting tiga kali pertanda pesan masuk. Kyu Hyun segera merogoh dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sudah ketinggalan zaman.

 _ **Sdra. Cho Kyu Hyun, anda diterima bekerja di Baek Sang Electric. Anda bisa mulai bekerja besok hari pukul 08.30 dengan pakaian sopan dan rapi. Terima kasih.**_

Kyu Hyun mengucek mata dan melihat layar ponsel sekali lagi. Ini benar, kan? Seingatnya sudah sebulan yang lalu ia di _interview_ dan ia mulai tidak punya harapan untuk diterima. Tapi, ini jelas bukan mimpi ataupun iklan layanan. Ini nyata. Ia benar-benar diterima.

Kyu Hyun melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil berteriak tak jelas. Hye Na cengo memandangnya. Pertunjukan macam apa ini? Apa jangan-jangan ada roh halus yang tiba-tiba merasuki tubuh Kyu Hyun? Bisa jadi. Apalagi tadi Kyu Hyun melamun. Orang yang melamun mudah dirasuki setan. Begitu menurut artikel yang tak sengaja ia baca tempo hari.

Belum sempat terjawab segala praduganya, Hye Na makin dibuat bingung saat Kyu Hyun memeluknya. Mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya kemudian memeluknya lagi. Kyu Hyun melepasnya saat ia mulai terbatuk-batuk kehabisan napas.

"Aku diterima. Aku diterima. Aku diterima," ulang Kyu Hyun kegirangan.

"Kau diterima? Sama siapa?"

"Ya. Aku diterima setelah sebulan menanti. Padahal aku hampir tak punya harapan lagi," Kyu Hyun curhat.

"Wah, dia benar-benar gadis tak beruntung," Hye Na gagal paham.

"Aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik," Kyu Hyun bertekad tak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Hye Na. Entah karena terlalu senang atau kurang menyimak.

"Aku harus memotong rambutku dan membeli setelan. Berpenampilan rapi dan berwibawa itu wajib. Kesan pertama tak boleh buruk." Wajah Kyu Hyun berbinar. "Aku senang sekali. Tapi aku juga gugup. Jantungku berdebar-debar." Kyu Hyun menarik napas dalam-dalam demi meminimalisir kegugupannya. "Hei! Kau harus memberiku beberapa tips. Kau kan sudah berpengalaman."

Hye Na memandang tak mengerti. "Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan untuk berkencan saat pekerjaan pun kau tak punya!?"

"Berkencan? Siapa yang berkencan?"

"Kau."

"Aku? Kapan?" Kyu Hyun belum sepenuhnya _ngeh._

"Kau diterima. Harus potong rambut. Membeli setelan. Rapi. Berwibawa. Kesan pertama tak boleh buruk."

Kyu Hyun ngakak. Tawanya cetar membahana. Kali ini Hye Na benar-benar yakin Kyu Hyun kesurupan. Atau tiba-tiba gila karena ia memukul kepalanya dua kali? Apapun itu, dua-duanya buruk.

"Hye Na- _ya_."

"Mwo?!"

"Kau benar-benar Hye Na, kan?" Tak biasanya Hye Na bego begini. Itu yang bikin Kyu Hyun takjub.

"Apa aku berubah wujud di matamu?"

Eh? Kyu Hyun melongo. Ketularan virus _galham._ Gagal paham maksudnya.

"Tak diragukan lagi. Kau benar-benar butuh **pembersihan.** " Hye Na menarik Kyu Hyun keluar. "Tapi tunggu dulu! Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu terlebih dahulu? Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengguyurmu dengan seember garam? Sinar matahari saja tak mungkin mempan."

Kyu Hyun mengetuk dahi Hye Na, "YA! YA! Kenapa aku butuh garam? Aku butuh uang untuk mengubah penampilanku."

Hye Na meringis mengusap dahinya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi berkencan dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak berkencan. Aku mendapat sms pemberitahuan kalau aku diterima bekerja dan harus mulai besok."

"Bekerja? Serius? Jadi itu sebabnya kau heboh sendiri?" Hye Na tertawa. "Kupikir kau kesurupan makhluk agresif."

"Kau saja yang bego."

"Selamat! Kau akhirnya merdeka dari pengangguran!" ujar Hye Na mantap. "Cho Kyu akhirnya punya pekerjaan. Manse! Manse!" teriak Hye Na mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. Hye Na girang bukan main. Kyu Hyun memandangnya sambil cengingisan. Hye Na bertingkah ajaib, sungguh momen yang langka. Ini patut diabadikan. Tapi sayang Hye Na sudah terlanjur menarik tangannya lagi.

"Hei! Ikut aku," ajak gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"Kemana?"

" _Make over._ Mengubah penampilan."

"Ini gratis, kan?"

"Ya, tapi kau harus menggantinya begitu kau gajian nanti."

"Sama saja bohong." Kyu Hyun mengeluh tapi tetap menurut.

Yang penting mulai besok statusnya TAK LAGI pengangguran. Goodbye jobless!

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n: Gak tahu mau mengkategorikan ff ini dalam genre apa. Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis ff beginian dengan sedikit humor yang gak dapet? Saya sendiri tidak yakin soalnya kebanyakan ff saya tulis selalu absurd dan gaje *sigh***

 **But still hope you will RnR, readernim..**

 **코멘트 남겨 주세요**


End file.
